


No Thoughts, Just Love

by ScriptedBy



Series: Parenthood [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short, hyunsung as parents, little lix as their kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedBy/pseuds/ScriptedBy
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Parenthood [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	No Thoughts, Just Love

Hyunjin woke up by the sound of his alarm, it's weekend, he doesn't need to wake up early for work but he forgot to turn off his alarm setting last night. But he didn't mind his slumber had disturbed by his alarm if the first thing he hears this morning is the chorus of giggles of Jisung and little Felix somewhere, probably in the kitchen. He smiles and is urge to abandon the comfort of the bed to see those two making a mess in the kitchen. It's a mess when it involves their son and his husband is so weak of Felix's puppy eyes when he insists to really help his Appa makes pancakes. He'll wake up early just for that because he ain't forgetting that when his Appa promises him already that he can indeed "help" him making pancakes.

Hyunjin made his way to the kitchen where the giggles came from, the sight that welcomed him melted and warmed his heart. There on the table was their son who is still in his cute pajama sitting beside the bowl of pancake batter, his husband in his messy hair is still stirring it. How could they be this cute early in the morning? If this is the sight he's gonna witness every morning then he won't mind being awakened by an alarm in a weekend.

Hyunjin leaned his body on the doorway of their kitchen, the other two still didn't notice his arrival, he smiled while shoving his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants.

Little Felix dips his little finger in the batter, can't resist the good smell and the color of the batter, it even made Hyunjin hungry already. But before Felix could shove his batter covered finger in his mouth, Jisung quickly catches his wrist.

"Oh no baby, you'll make your stomach ache if you do that." Jisung chuckles and kisses his son's cheek. Felix pouts but no, his Appa won't fall for that. Jisung guides his son's finger on the apron he's wearing and made a quick swipe to clean Felix's finger.

Hyunjin witnessing that made him melt more inside, they are so cute together. And he is very proud to say that those two are his alone. The loves of his life.

"Appa will make this quick so my little hungry baby can eat now yeah?" Jisung tickles Felix's side that made the little squeal and squirm on the table. Jisung laughed softly, kissing Felix's head and that's when he noticed Hyunjin in the doorway.

"Oh hi there babe, good morning, why are you up already? Did you forget to turn off your alarm again?" Jisung smiled a little at his husband.

"Morning. Yeah, but it's okay." Hyunjin smiles too.

"Daddy!" Felix shouted and attempted to jump off the table if Jisung is not quick enough to hold him still. Hyunjin chuckles, he really loves this family. He took his way towards the table, scoops his hyper son in his arm.

"Hey, koala. Good morning, how are you this active early in the morning hmm? You give Appa a hard time." Hyunjin tightened his hug around his son's body but is still careful not to crush him. Then he kissed Felix's temple.

"No am not! I help Appa.." Felix came a muffled voice, his face was pressed on his Daddy's chest.

"Oh sure you are." Hyunjin chuckles then leaned forward to give his husband a kiss too. This moment right here is what Hyunjin wanted to feel and witness forever.


End file.
